xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Xenogears Walkthrough/Page 4
...And Then A LOT Of Shit Happens... (Yessir) 'Section Briefing' This upcoming section's pretty epic. It will be a shorter page most likely, compared to the other 3, but it will segway into the next section quite well. Some changes are coming up too. Party changes. Gonna be freakin' sweet, man. I have to say at this point I'm a little tired of Xenogears. Not because I think it's a bad game or anything! I have somehow managed to log 57 hours on it already (lol, right?) and there's already a ton of things going on in my life right now. Ah well. Part of life is learning how to ignore the things you should be doing, and satisfy the Id inside all of us (look it up, it's real psychology by Freud - with a slight twist for comedic effect). Well, whatever happens, I just want you all to know, this has been the best 57 hours of my walkthroughing days so far. I fucking love you people. No pink, this time it's for real. --BlackAlbedo 07:22, June 28, 2012 (UTC) 'Let Us Live The Lives Of Free Men!' Logic would dictate that we should both go see AND get Hammer(ed) at the A-Block bar "Wildcat", but we really should do the business first. The center of the Kislev map is the Kaiser's residence. Once inside, speak with the guards to get further in. When they let you explore, go through the E door, then down stairs and through that door. Then go W through a big door to a warehouse. In the warehouse, jump on the shelf to get an INSULATED AR, then use the panel nearby to operate the crane. Half of the inspiration for the infamous Mr. Holgar!!! Anyway, this crane will only stop when it hits something, so you need to press left and right to steer it around obstacles and get it to stop near the W side of the far S end. Confusing? Crane moves S, successfully navigate it over to the S side, but make sure it parks close to the W. If you can make that happen (leave the room to reset if you can't), you can jump on the crane hook and use it to jump over the boxes in the corner. In that little fort is a chest with a POWER MAGIC. Go back to the start and take that elevator to the Kaiser. He's up the stairs to the W! When you're in control again, get the MOMENTO LOCKET ('MOMENTO CHAIN' IN MENU). This is one of those pieces of gear that confirms the designation of a character as the offspring of another character. In Final Fantasy VI it was the SAFETY RING or something, and only Shadow and Relm could equip it, signifying a Father / Daughter relationship. This is the Kaiser's room and it's his locket we're stealing, and only Rico can wear it. Coincidence?! I, think, NOT! Go to the Kaiser's room again, we're gonna raid it. Open the chest by the organ for a KNIGHT MAIL. Play with the metronome nearby if you like. It's a quaint mini-game about trying to stop the ticker right on the center mark as many times in a row as you can. The more you do it in a row, the more G you get. Don't let this mini-game consume you. There's SO much better ways to get G later on in the game, and ALL you get is G here. If you can time it well though, it can be a good way to build up a surplus... Over 2 days of fixation on it, I had a record of 61 in a row and had a total haul of 60,626 G. Not bad for free. It might even be more profitable to do 10 in a row then lose on purpose and do another 10, depending on how long you can keep this up. This mini-game is a psychological trap. It made me very angry and I suggest leaving immediately if you feel the same way :\ The only other thing I can tell you about it is that at 3 in a row you'll get a 10 G bonus, 5/100, 10/500, 20/1,000, and 30/2,000. At level 40 it will simply say "You have joined the realm of the immortals" (no joke) or some BS like that, then no bonuses up 'til at least 61 where I got. Leave this whole building when you're done messing around. You'll automatically meet back up with Hammer and plan your next move. After that, they get the idea to head back to D-Block. If you jump from the roof into the large chimney nearby you'll drop in on the old D-Block Dr. She will sympathize and keep her doors open for you. You can explore A-Block further if you like, or you may return to D-Block as planned. If you want to "buy a jukebox" (basically) for 5,000 G, meet Big Joe on the E side. Act interested and actually pay him 5,000 G when he requests it. Typically, this is also where this person would proceed to drug you and harvest your organs, but Big Ol' Joe doesn't have the guts to do that (hahahahaha), so he runs off with the cash instead. Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of an M DISK at some point in the future! It can be used to play music from a list on a jukebox (at some point in the future). Technically you could step out of prison for a breath of fresh air on the overworld as well, but not much has changed on the outside. After the scene with the battlers at D-Block(+2,000 G WHAT WHAAAT), save and sleep.